Entre Risas y Lágrimas
by SusanaColfer
Summary: Kurt vive con Rachel en Nueva York, aparentemente él es heterosexual, hasta que conoce a Blaine, el socio de Santana, Tienen un Bar gay. Veamos como Kurt lucha con diferentes sentimientos, y como se complican las cosas
1. Chapter 1

Entre Risas y Lágrimas

Capitulo 1

No había podido conciliar el sueño en 2 días, lo que había pasado el viernes en la noche lo atormentaba, bueno en realidad lo desconcertaba, no sabía que podía pasar lo que paso. El Creía que era gay, bueno nunca había tenido novio y solo le había gustado un chico, Finn, pero nadie sabía que él pensaba eso siempre se comporto como un chico más, tan heterosexual como los otros, ahora que debía pensar. Estaba equivocado acaso.

_**Flashback**_

_-Kurt, ayúdame a subir el zíper de mi vestido, no lo alcanzo!_

_-Oh Rachel vamos ya es tarde, no quiero llegar cuando Santana ya se halla emborrachado, quiero ver el proceso. Dijo entre risas el castaño_

_-Entonces ayúdame y nos vamos dijo con una gran sonrisa_

Cuando Kurt entro a la habitación vio la espalda descubierta de su amiga sintió una extraña sensación, una corriente que paso desde su pecho hasta sus muslos.

Cuando tomo el vestido de la morena y lo empezó a subir, se dio cuenta que su respiración se aceleraba, _¡Que mierda me pasa!_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

-_Hey, te apuras o no_. Dijo Rachel, Inmediatamente el castaño se apresuro a subirlo, no sabía que le había pasado, tal vez eran nervios era su primera fiesta en Nueva York.

Llegaron al bar, cuando entraron Kurt se percato del nombre del local, sus ojos abierto y una expresión de burla _¡Los silbadores!_ Dijo en un tono de desprecio.

-_Rachel que lugar es este, me dijiste que iríamos a un bar genial, no una bar gay!_

_-Oh vamos Kurt, creí que no te importaría además Santana fue la que escogió el lugar, no podíamos decirle que no. _

_-Demonios Rachel, como se supone que nos divertiremos en un lugar así._

_-Tranquilo, yo me aseguraré de que te diviertas, de eso me encargo yo. _Dijo en una voz picara y tomando a Kurt de la mano para entrar.

El lugar era lindo, con una decoración un poco extravagante pero a la vez divertido.

-_Hey, chicos al fin llegaron._ Dijo Santana corriendo a abrazarlos.

_-Hola señorita López_. Dijo Kurt aceptando el abrazo.

_-Santana te extrañe_. Decía Rachel Con una gran sonrisa.

_-Oh ya han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que nos reunimos pero ahora vine a Nueva York para quedarme. _Dijo la latina muy emocionada.

_-Enserio, es genial, pero tienes donde quedarte_? Pregunto Rachel.

-_Mmm sí, estoy quedándome en un hotel, mañana emperezaré a buscar un apartamento, tal vez pueda compartirlo con alguien. _Respondió la chica

-_Acaso está loca estar en un hotel hasta encontrar apartamento, te saldrá carísimo_. Decía Kurt tomándola de un hombro

-_Es cierto Santana, puedes quedarte con nosotros, nuestro apartamento tiene 3 cuartos, en realidad estábamos buscando a alguien más para compartir el alquiler y creo que la hemos encontrado, mañana te mudas. _Rachel estaba muy contenta.

_-Bien, como ustedes digan_, Santana Sonreía, _pero ahora quiero enseñarles mi nueva adquisición, lo compre hace un mes por eso me mude a Nueva york, bienvenidos a ¡Los Silbadores!_

_-Qué? Este bar es tuyo. Dijo el castaño boquiabierto. _

_-Si, bueno tengo un socio pero, es mío, él es gay por eso decidimos que el bar fuera par agays también, pero bueno luego les contaré la historia. Ahora como soy la dueña yo invito los tragos. _ Santana se fue dejándolos.

_-Uhm yo quiero un Martini, _dijo la morena mirando al bar tender.

-_A mi me das un __whiskey__, _Kurt dijo sentándose con las dos mujeres.

Ya habían pasado una o dos horas, Rachel estaba totalmente borracha y qué decir de Kurt, los dos bailaban en la pista, la morena se movía de una forma provocadora hacia Kurt, lo que hice que el castaño la tomara por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, de un momento a otro ella de decía cosas al oído, hasta que lo tomo de la mano y lo halo hacia los baños.

-_Kurt, me gustas, me gustas mucho. _Le decía la chica acorralándolo contra la pared

_-Rachel no juegues con migo después te arrepentirás, estas borracha_

_-Crees que esto es un juego. _Lo tomo del cuello halándolo hacia ella y lo beso, Kurt no respondió pero luego le dio la vuelta quedando ella contra la pared. En ese momento sus bocas estaban danzando juntas de repente la lengua de Kurt ingreso a la boca de Rachel haciendo que esta lo halara más hacia ella. Kurt jamás pensó que eso pudiera estar sucediendo.

-_Vamos al apartamento_. Dijo Rachel. Él solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Habían entrado al departamento y no se dejaban de besar la chica fue la que tomo la iniciativa y lo llevo hacia la habitación de ella se quito la blusa y siguió besando al castaño, tomo una de sus mano y la dirigió hasta uno de sus pechos.

-_Que haces_. Dijo Kurt con cara de sorpresa

-_Que crees_. Dijo entre risas

Kurt lo tomo y la siguió besando, jamás había estado con una chica, bueno nunca había estado con nadie, pero sabía que Rachel si, Ella había tenido un novio hace 2 mese y lo llevaba a dormir al apartamento.

Empezaron a deshacerse de la ropa, estorbaban, Kurt estaba encima de la morena y seguía besándola, empezó a bajar por el cuello dando besos y mordidas hasta que llego a uno de sus pezones, ella gemía del placer, él lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Después de un rato así Rachel se voltio para quedar arriba, _Ahora es mi turno_, dijo con una voz muy sensual, bajo hasta la cadera de Kurt y tomo su miembro, lo empezó a masturbar, el castaño se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama y se dio cuenta que Rachel había parado de hacerlo, cuando iba a preguntar porque había parado sintió como la boca de la chica succionada y lamia su miembro, el sentía que pronto se vendría pero la morena se posicionó encima de él preparándose para empezar.

-_Espera, Rachel o quiero hacerlo así_

_-Que como que no quieres_ dijo Algo enfadada

-_Estamos borrachos, mañana no lo vamos a recordar_

_-Oh Kurt vamos que importa es solo sexo._

Solo sexo, acaso ella había dicho que solo era sexo, él nunca había estado con alguien, para el hacerlo era algo importante, no solo sexo.

-_Me voy a mi habitación, date una ducha y mañana hablamos_, Dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación

Rachel quedo sentada en la cama con una cara de decepción, no podía creer que Kurt hubiese hacho eso.

_**Fin Flashback**_

No había podido conciliar el sueño en 2 días, lo que había pasado el viernes en la noche lo atormentaba, bueno en realidad lo desconcertaba, no sabía que podía pasar lo que paso. El Creía que era gay, bueno nunca había tenido novio y solo le había gustado un chico, Finn, pero nadie sabía que él pensaba eso siempre se comporto como un chico más, tan heterosexual como los otros, ahora que debía pensar. Estaba equivocado acaso.

Era domingo en la mañana, no había visto a Rachel desde aquella noche y así era mejor no sabía cómo hablar con ella y explicarle que le había pasado, ningún hombre deja a una mujer desnuda dispuesto a todo, solo porque si.

_Ding-dong, _corrió a la puerta al abrir solo grito: _Al fin llegas pasa es tu casa, te ayudo con tus maletas._

Era Santana llevaba solo una maleta.

-_Kurt gracias pero un amigo me está ayudando viene subiendo con mis cosas, pero dime donde esta mi nueva habitación. _Dijo abrazándolo.

-_Es la segunda puerta a la izquierda, _tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la habitación.

-Es _perfecta Kurt, gracias por ofrecerme quedarme aquí, pero donde esta Rachel quiero darle las gracias también._

_-No lo sé, ya llegara. Dijo mirando hacia el suelo._

El apartamento no era tan grande pero era muy bonito y acogedor, la sala de estar tenía unos sofás negro que combinaban con unas mesas de madera hermosas y unas cortinas color beige.

-_Hola Santana, ya llegue donde dejo tus cosas._

_-Estoy en la segunda puerta a la izquierda pasa. _Decía Santana acomodándose en la cama.

-Es Blaine, mi socio, mejor iré a ayudarle, traje muchas cosas, Kurt otra vez muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Se que esta historia es muy diferente, no vemos a un Kurt delicado y orgulloso de su homosexualidad, pero al conocer a Blaine todo cambia. La idea andaba rondando por mi cabeza, así que solo queda decir que, bueno espero les guste. El Próximo capitulo lo subo el 27 de Mayo, cumple mi amado Chris 3. Bueno nos vemos pronto.

Capítulo II

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Kurt la había rechazado. ¿Qué hombre rechazaría a una chica cuando están a punto de hacerlo? Esa era su pregunta. Había tratado de evadir ver a su compañero de apartamento, llegaba muy tarde para no encontrárselo, y salía muy temprano en la mañana, pero eso no iba a funcionar todo el tiempo, en algún momento tendrían que mirarse las caras y hablar de lo sucedido.

Y allí estaba ella, al frente de la puerta, sabía lo que iba a suceder, Tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo: _**Rachel Berry, tu puedes hacerlo, no vas a perder a tu amigo por una mala decisión.**_

Giro la perilla de la puerta, esperando ver a Kurt, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas, alguien que jamás había visto en su vida.

_-Quien eres, que hacer en mi casa. _dijo asustada_ Auxilio un ladrón!_ Empezó a gritar

_-Espera, oye cálmate, Soy Blaine amigo de Santana, estoy ayudándole con sus cosas._

_-Auxilio por favor, auxili_o. No dejaba de gritar la morena

Al oír esos gritos, Kurt y Santana salieron finalmente del cuarto a ver que estaba sucediendo.

-_Qué demonios está pasando, porque este escándalo_. Kurt estaba molesto

Rachel corrió hacia los brazos de su amigo. -_Kurt, es un ladrón, llama a la policía o nos va a matar._

_-Oh Berry tu siempre de dramática, nunca cambias. El es mi amigo Blaine, el socio del que les hable, juntos abrimos el bar. Solo me está ayudando con mis cosas. _

Después de haber escuchado a Santana, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, y también se pudo percatar que aun seguía abrazada de Kurt, y este la miraba extrañado. Se soltó de su amigo y fue hacia donde estaba Santana. _Qué rayos hice! _se dijo a sí misma que estaría pensando Kurt.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, era tan incomodo hasta que fue interrumpido.

-_Lamento el mal entendido, Soy Blaine Anderson. _Dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar a Rachel. A lo que ella respondió de inmediato, estrechando su mano.

_-Mucho gusto Blaine, lamento mi actuación, estoy muy apenada_. Su cara lo decía todo

El chico solo se limito a reír un poco, y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, saludar al otro chico en la habitación. Desde que Kurt había entrado, se dio cuenta de que aquel joven moreno lo estaba mirando.

-_Mucho gusto, dijo Blaine extendiendo su mano nuevamente_. Fue correspondido, al instante sintió un fuerte apretón de manos. El sabia que los hombres "heteros" siempre saludaban de esa forma, entre más fuerte es tu saludo mejor: Por lo que se sintió un poco desilusionado, aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida, era más alto que el, pero aun así no lo intimidaba.

Aun con sus manos apretadas, aplico su técnica para saber si un chico era gay o no. Blaine había aprendido esa técnica hace ya unos años pues siempre se enamoraba de chicos heteros, así que siempre lo hacia para salir de dudas. Miro a Kurt detenidamente a los ojos, si este le quitaba la cara o solamente lo ignoraba, no era gay era obvio, pero si el ojiazul conectaba su mirada igualmente, estaría comprobando lo que Blaine ansiaba saber.

Para la suerte del moreno, Kurt no solo se conecto con su mirada, se quedo casi congelado ante los ojos del chico eran simplemente hermosos. Inmediatamente Blaine se dio cuenta, sonrió como "un niño cuando recibe regalos de navidad" y pudo ver el sonrojo en la cara del castaño.

Kurt se sintió revelado, que le estaba pasando, el no quería ser gay, o bueno no quería que nadie se enterara de lo confundido que estaba con respecto a su preferencia sexual, había tratado de ocultar su situación por varios años, y un chico lindo podría arruinarlo solo en unos segundos.

-_Gusto en conocerte, soy Kurt Hummel también vivo aquí. _Dijo en un tono muy varonil y quitando la mirada, quería reparar el descuido que había tenido. _Bueno Santana quedas en tu casa, yo me tengo que retirar tengo cosas que hacer._ Se dirigió a su cuarto, tenía que salir de allí, con ese chico lindo y Rachel en la misma habitación podría causarle un ataque de nervios y podía decir cosas que lo perjudicaran.

Que había sido eso, acaso Kurt estaba en el closet, Blaine se preguntaba, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre tan hermoso era gay o bueno casi estaba seguro algo aparte de la técnica se lo decía. Después de un rato pensando se dio cuenta de que Santana le indicaba el cuarto donde se iba a quedar.

_-Me ayudas con esto o no. _Dijo su socia señalando las maletas

-_Claro disculpa, estaba pensando en algo._

Los dos fueron hacia el cuarto. Pasada ya dos horas de estar allí con Santana arreglando la habitación, Blaine se decidió a preguntarle a su amiga acerca de Kurt, no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero las ganas de saberlo no invadían.

_-Oye, puedo preguntarte algo, es acerca de Kurt. Lo conoces hace mucho tiempo verdad?_

_-Si desde los 16, aunque al principio no nos caíamos bien. Era mi tutor de francés, me iba mal en esa materia, y a él le daban créditos por ayudarme, desde ese entonces nos hicimos amigos. _Santana respondió de forma dulce.

-_Ahh que bien_. Blaine no sabía cómo preguntárselo, pero se armo de valor y solo soltó la pregunta. _Y es el gay verdad?_

La cara de Santana era muy graciosa, ella no paraba de reír.

-_Kurt Gay! No lo creo, si a veces parece que lo es, pero es chico más hetero que conozco, aunque tenga un gran sentido de la moda y no siempre ande con mujeres de arriba para abajo. Además creo que él y Rachel tienen algo, los vi besándose la otra noche en el bar. Oh Blaine ya se a que va tu pregunta y es mejor que te vayas olvidado de eso, Kurt no será tu próxima conquista._

_-No quiero que sea mi próxima conquista ni nada parecido, solo preguntaba. _El moreno estaba sonrojado.

Santana decía el chico no era Gay, pero aun en su cabeza la idea se mantenía viva. Bueno ahora que ella vivirá aquí tendría tiempo para averiguarlo. Tal vez la visitaría más seguido, claro ella es su socia y su amiga, que mejor escusa para ir y ver a Kurt. Había algo en el castaño que hacía que Blaine deseara saber más y más.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Recién había llegado a casa después de un día agotador, estar en NYU era lo que siempre había soñado, él estaba estudiando marketing y publicidad, su sueño era tener su propia agencia y viviendo en Manhattan era más probable conseguirlo, apenas iban a mitad de semestre pero Kurt sentía que había pasado una eternidad, pero a pesar de eso se sentía muy feliz.

Iba decidido a darse un baño y a dormir toda la noche, pero tal vez sus planes serian cambiados.

_-Kurt, alístate, salimos en una hora, Santana ya se fue nos esperara allá_.

-_Que, no no no estoy muerto, quiero descansar esta noche Rachel, además no queremos que pase lo de la última vez._

_-Oh vamos ya hablamos de eso, podemos olvidarlo, prometo no beber esta noche, por favor acompáñame._

_**Flashback**_

Santana llevaba una semana de haberse mudado y todo funcionaba de maravilla aunque se había percatado de que algo raro sucedía entre Rachel y Kurt.

-_Hey Berry, que está pasando entre ustedes, hace días que no hablan y se esquivan todo el tiempo._

-_Oh eso, bueno es que_, Rachel había evitado esa conversación pero Santana tenía que saberlo, necesitaba un consejo, no sabía qué hacer.

_-Vamos chica puedes confiar en mí, lo que sea que esté pasando, puede solucionarse._

-_Ok_- Suspiro cansada- _Recuerdas la noche que nos encontramos en tu bar, bueno Kurt y yo nos pasamos de copas y casi…_

_-Casi qué? Dime por favor no me mates de la intriga._

_-Nosotros casi, lo hacemos, casi tuvimos sexo._

_-Que que? Wou estás hablando enserio, y porque no lo hicieron, acaso te desmayaste de lo borracha que estabas o qué paso?_

_-No, claro que no, él no quiso hacerlo, me rechazo. _

_-Oh cariño, mira piénsalo, él se sintió mal se dio cuenta que estaba mal si lo hacían borrachos, además siempre han sido amigos, en verdad fue todo un caballero._

_-Tú crees, no lo sé todo iba tan bien y solo se retiro. No sé qué hacer llevo días sin hablar con él y, ahhhh no quiero perder su amistad._

_-Rachel tienes que hablar con él dile que fue todo un error por las copas, no por eso van a destruir tantos años de amistad, piénsalo bien._

_-Santana tienes razón iré a charlar con él ahora, está en su cuarto._

Kurt estaba en su cuarto, estudiando para un parcial cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta, porque rayos lo interrumpían.

_-Hola, puedo pasar. Soy Rachel!_

En ese momento, el chico no supo qué hacer, quedo congelado, acaso era la hora de hablar acerca de porque la había rechazado, él estaba pasando por momento complicados, estaba dudando de su sexualidad, pero por nada del mundo quería que alguien se enterara de eso, no aún hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que era. Qué pensarían los demás, solo quedaba encarar la situación y seguir el curso de todo, no había más opción.

-_Si claro pasa_. Dijo el castaño un poco nervioso

-_Kurt, tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que paso la otra noche._

_-Rachel mira puedo explicarlo._

_-No. Lo sé, ya entiendo todo, no tienes que explicar nada._

_-Ah sí, lo sabes. _Dijo sorprendido pero enseguida respondió_, mira no es como tú piensas de verdad yo no estoy seguro de que sea eso y es que. _Fue callado por un abrazo_._

_-Tranquilo Kurt, se que decidiste no hacerlo por nuestra amistad, aunque estuviésemos borrachos, no te podrías aprovechar de mi, eres un gran amigo, te quiero mucho, ya no quiero seguir así. Te extrañaba tanto. _

Un suspiro invadió la habitación, Kurt estaba aliviado, por un momento pensó que Rachel se había dado cuenta de todo. Solo pudo abrazar a su amiga y decir que todo estaría bien.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Rachel llevaba más de 15 minutos rogándole al castaño para que salieran esa noche, Kurt estaba cansado, pero aparte de eso había otra cosa que lo hacía no querer ir. Era aquel amigo de Santana, el tal Blaine Anderson, el guapo Anderson, el de los ojos más hermosos que había visto, ese que tenía la sonrisa más cautivadora del mundo, ese que….ahh Qué rayos le estaba pasando, porque pensaba así, porque no se podía sacar a ese chico de la cabeza.

_-Kurt, por última vez te lo pido si dices que no, entenderé y no iré, pero quedara en tu conciencia la decepción que tendrá Santi mañana. Sabe que ella quería que estuviéramos allí._

_-Ok ok de acuerdo iremos, pero solo una hora, no me gusta ese lugar, porque tenía que ser un bar gay eh, no le bastaba con abrir uno normal, me siento incomodo allí._

_-Hey amigo, no te dejes llevar por esos pensamientos, ese lugar es genial, además van parejas y mujeres, no creo que ese bar sea solo para gay, además habrán chicas lindas, puede que conozcas a una eh. _Dijo la morena pícaramente.

Habían llegado al lugar, estaba lleno, al parecer lo que Rachel había dicho era cierto, todo Manhattan estaba allí. Kurt por supuesto iba vestido de una forma magnífica unos jeans gris ajustados, una camisa manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro desabotonado, su cabello increíblemente impecable, y su aroma el más delicioso de todos, aunque eso era siempre.

_-Vaya cariño sí que te has arreglado hoy, acaso esperas ver a alguien esta noche. _Rachel lo miraba de forma divertida.

_-Oh que tonterías dices, acaso no me puedo vestir bien._

Y allí estaba, Blaine, hablando con los músicos, al parecer iban a tocar en vivo, cuando el joven Anderson se percato de que alguien lo estaba observando y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era Kurt el que lo miraba con tanta profundidad. Se dirigió directo al castaño, al ver esto el ojiazul no se pudo mover, cuando al fin pudo moverse se dio cuenta que Blaine estaba hablando con Rachel y de un momento a otro la chica solo desapareció, dejándolo solo.

-_Hey Kurt como estas_

_-Que hay Blaine, todo está bien. _Dijo el castaño estrechando su mano, decidió seguir hasta que el moreno no quisiera hablar más con el

_-Te invito un trago?_

_-Oh no gracias hoy soy conductor designado. _El ojiazul no podía correr el riesgo de beber esa noche, no tenía buenas experiencias.

-Ok bueno entonces una soda, que te parece. Kurt no pudo rechazarlo esta vez.

Blaine solo se dirigió hacia la mesa y luego pidió dos sodas, Kurt se sentó y decidió esperar. Casi a los dos minutos, una chica rubia se dirigía hacia ellos con las sodas, pero Blaine se dio cuenta de algo en particular, esa chica no dejaba de mirar a Kurt y esa mirada no era precisamente de amistad. La chica sirvió las bebidas y en ningún momento dejo de coquetearle a Kurt, él le siguió el juego y hasta le sonrió. La cara de Blaine era todo un misterio, luego de otro par de minutos en los que los dos chicos solo bebieron sus sodas y comentaron acerca de la música la chica rubia volvió aparecer, esta vez con un papel en su mano, lo dejo en la mesa alado de Kurt, si el papel tenía su número telefónico. Blaine al darse cuenta de lo que recién había pasado, se levanto molesto de su silla y fue tras la mesera.

-Crees que te pago para que coquetees con los clientes, acaso crees que este es un lugar de citas. El moreno le gritaba furiosos

-Señor yo… La chica solo se limitaba a escuchar.

-Este lugar tiene reglas niña y si no las sigues me veré obligado a despedirte.

Acaso a Blaine le importaba que las meseras coquetearan o era solo porque ella quería seducir a Kurt, su Kurt. Solo se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-_Blaine oye amigo, déjala, no es su culpa yo le pedí su número, no sabía que no podían involucrarse con los clientes._

La chica miraba extrañada al castaño, no entendía porque estaba diciendo eso, pero si la ayudaba, oh si la ayudaba ella tendría que recompensárselo.

-_Mira que sea la última vez que pasa, vuelve a tu trabajo. _Blaine suspiro al dar la orden

Que tenia Kurt que lo ponía así, jamás había sentido celos por alguien que acababa de conocer. Casi después de que la chica salió de la oficina de Blaine, este salió detrás de ella, solo que dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, estaba en la parte trasera del bar.

Kurt se sentó y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado. Luego de unos minutos decidió ir tras el moreno para hablar con él, no podía dejar que las cosas pasaran a mayor, él sabía que Blaine se estaba fijando en el, lo sentía pero no podía dejar que pasara de allí, tal vez le pediría que guardara el secreto o simplemente le diría que él era hetero y no podían ser nada más.

Cuando abrió la puerta trasera del local, vio un oscuro callejón, pero no pudo ver a Blaine, tal vez ya había entrado. Cuando iba a regresar al bar escucho unas voces que provenían del fondo del lugar.

_Ahora que mariquita, que vas hacer besarme o a chupármela eh, creo que será la segunda opción._

_Suéltame maldito_. Blaine gritaba desesperado y solo pudo tirar un golpe con los ojos cerrados y al parecer había atinado.

_Ahora si Princesa, esta me la vas a pagar_. Decía el hombre limpiando la sangre se su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

Mil disculpas por haberme desaparecido, no tengo escusas.

Retomare este fic, espero que les gusten.

Este cap está dedicado a **Adriana11**** , ****Mary-gleek, ****ShaanGleek**** y ****na0migleek.**

Capítulo IV

Eran casi las 3 am cuando abrieron la puerta del apartamento.

_Santana por favor, ayúdame a ponerlo en la cama. _Kurt estaba furioso, pero asustado a la vez, sus ojos estaban oscuros, llenos de odio, como nunca antes.

Después de limpiar su herida en la frente, y vendar a Blaine, se dirigió a la cocina y preparo una taza de té. Ese maldito se la iba a pagar, no solo por golpearlo en la cara, Eso le dejaría cicatriz, Sino por haberle hecho eso a Blaine. No era que Blaine y el fueran amigos, pero lo que él estaba a punto de hacerle a Blaine… Solo el pensarlo lo llenaba mas de odio.

Le dolia mucho su cabeza, su hombro estaba vendado y su ojo, por dios, su ojo palpitaba. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Y porque estaba en ese lugar.

_Hey Blaine, como te sientes_. Santana le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

La morena cambio sus vendas y le trajo el desayuno a la cama. Luego de un rato, Blaine termino de comer, aun estaba perdido, que era lo que había pasado.

_Santana, dime que me paso, trato de recordar pero… me duele mucho la cabeza, puedes darme una aspirina por favor._

Ella se levanto rápidamente a buscarla, y se la dio. Pasaron 2 minutos en silencio, cuando Blaine le pregunto. _Dime, tu sabes algo, porque estoy así?, y porque estoy en tu apartamento?_

Santana pensó que era por el dolor de cabeza, tal vez Blaine debía dormir un poco. Se fue sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, solo arropo a su amigo y dejo la habitación.

_Ahora que mariquita, que vas hacer besarme o a chupármela eh, creo que será la segunda opción._

_Suéltame maldito_. Blaine gritaba desesperado y solo pudo tirar un golpe con los ojos cerrados y al parecer había atinado.

_Ahora si Princesa, esta me la vas a pagar_. Decía el hombre limpiando la sangre se su rostro.

Kurt estaba perplejo al ver lo que estaba pasando, Era un chico muy grande y estaba golpeando a Blaine. Como podía ayudarlo. Si él, podía ir a separarlos, pero y si el animal ese, lo golpeaba a él. Kurt no era bueno con los golpes, siempre que jugaba con Finn a las peleas, salía con el ojo morado, su hermano era muy brusco, y simplemente a él no le gustaba pelear.

Pero al ver que lo que el maldito, estaba a punto de hacer. Reacciono… El tipo estaba besando a Blaine a la fuerza, y empezó a manosearlo asquerosamente. Blaine ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, después de la paliza que le habían dado y simplemente se desmayo.

_Hey estúpido, que crees que haces. _Kurt grito con voz desafiante. _Alejate de él antes de que…_

_Antes de que. Ehh?. Que me vas hacer, Golpearme. _Dave respondió en un tono burlesco. _Lárgate antes de que te haga lo mismo a ti, maricon!._

Dave volvió sus manos al cuerpo de Blaine, pensando que había espantado a aquel chico.

Kurt corrió a buscar una varilla de hierro que había detrás de los botes de basura, él iba dispuesto a golpearlo, para que soltara a Blaine.

_Hey maldito te dije que lo soltaras_, Kurt estaba furioso, el golpe fue el que le aviso.

Dave se había parado rápidamente antes de que pudiera golpearlo, y lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Kurt.

Yaciente en el suelo, Kurt miro hacia arriba, todo estaba nublado, pudo recuperarse rápidamente porque escucho un gemido de Blaine.

Dave pensó que había noqueado a Kurt, y tendría tiempo para hacer lo que quería con Blaine y largarse antes de que lo encontraran allí.

La mano de Dave subía y baja por la entrepierna de Blaine y besaba su cuello con rapidez.

**Flashback**

Desde que él y Santana habían abierto el bar, Se fijo enfermamente en Blaine, lo invito a salir varias veces, pero él siempre lo rechazaba. Un día le llevo flores y chocolates, y le pidió nuevamente que salieran, pero lo único que escucho, fue su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Blaine lo había rechazado nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma muy humillante.

_Mira Dave, gracias por tu interés, pero no eres mi tipo, eres muy ehmm, eres algo grande para mi gusto. Quizás si bajaras un poco de peso y te vistieras mejor. _ Blaine no quiso herirlo, solo quiso deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

Ese día Dave juro que se vengaría, y que la iba a pagar muy caro.

Fin del **Flashback.**

Solo se escucho el golpe, luego el cuerpo de Dave estaba tirado en el suelo, con la cabeza sangrante. Kurt había tomado el hierro y le había dado con fuerza.

Inmediatamente se acerco a Blaine, tomándolo de la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el hombro lo tenía dislocado y que no podía solo con Blaine. Saco su teléfono y marco a Santana pidiéndole ayuda.

Cuando la morena llego, se espanto al ver a Dave en el suelo lleno de sangre y a Blaine todo golpeado. Ella vio que Kurt sostenía a Blaine y que él estaba respirando, pero su primer acto fue ir hacia Karofky y chequear su pulso. Suspiro al sabe que seguía vivo, llamaron a una ambulancia y se llevaron a Dave al hospital.

Kurt y Santana se habían llevado a Blaine al apartamento para curarlo, Kurt le insistió a la morena que no era necesario llevarlo al hospital, él llamaría a un doctor para que fuera al apartamento y lo revisara. No sabía si era porque él había golpeado a ese sujeto, casi lo mata, oh solo quería mantener alejado a Blaine del peligro, alejado de aquel maldito.

Mil gracias por leer, Espero sus Reviews :P


End file.
